


Innocent

by SuburbanHome



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanHome/pseuds/SuburbanHome
Summary: Tom's parents were fighting and he doesn't want to be home. Mark comforts him in ways he never thought. In his bed.
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D This is my first time writing on here. Any mistakes are mine! <3

Mark knew he was in love with this boy since he met him. He knew it was wrong in two ways. It was almost like he would be taking advantage of the 16 year old. Not to mention the whole gay thing. God-  
There was a knock at the door, interrupting Mark’s thoughts. He knew who it was, it couldn’t be anyone else this late. He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Tom about to cry.  
“Tommy?” He questioned.   
The blonde kid ran up to him and held Mark as close as he could. Mark squeezed the crying boy in his arms and mumbled that they should go inside. Tom nodded and let go while Mark led them though the living room and up the stairs. They then sat together on Mark’s bed.  
“So what’s up?”   
“My parents had a really big fight and I just didn’t want to be there anymore.”   
Mark understood. He went through his parent’s divorce, and he thinks this is where Tom’s parent’s marriage is going. He looked at the boy and saw him twitching a little. He decided to pull him closer. Tom smiled a little and buried his head in the crook of Mark’s neck.  
Tom felt safe. He didn’t know what took over but he pressed a small kiss to Mark’s neck. What the fuck. They were both thinking the same thing. Tom had never shown affection like that before. It was all dick jokes and high fives as far as Mark knew. Mark shifted slightly, putting the younger kid practically in his lap.   
“Umm. Mark?” Mark hummed, as a go ahead. Tom’s face turned red.  
“Have you ever thought about, um, kissing a guy? I know it’s kinda gay and, uh, you joke about it all the time.”   
“Yeah. Have you?” Tom nodded nervously.   
Mark stared at Tom’s lips, subconsciously licking his own. He leaned down and put his hands on the back of the younger boy’s neck. Tom closed the gap. He fisted Mark’s white hurley t-shirt and straddled his hips. Mark grabbed at Tom’s belt loops and then put his hands in the boy’s back pockets. They finally broke the kiss for some air. Tom was breathing really heavy and saw Mark looking down at his lap.   
“Wow, you’re excited.” Mark said with a smirk. Tom was thinking of a smart remark before Mark flipped them so he was on his back. Mark started kissing his neck and sucked a couple hickies there. He let out a few moans, biting his lip to muffle them.   
“Let those pretty sounds out, baby. Anne is off at her friend’s house and my mom isn’t home yet.”   
After he had said that Tom was loud. Tom could feel Mark’s erection though both of their pants. He started grinding his hips up, desperate for more friction. Mark was purposely moving away and Tom was having none of it. He unzipped his pants and tugged them down and off his legs, while Mark pulled his own basketball shorts off. Mark crawled back on top and started kissing Tom again. It was light and sweet. Then he started rubbing the younger boy through his plaid boxer shorts.  
Having Mark’s hands on him was far more pleasurable than he had imagined. Tom was bucking up into his touch and moaning like a whore. Mark moved his mouth down Tom’s body and hiked up his shirt a bit. He gave an experimental lick to his nipple and toyed at it with his tongue.   
“Ah- Fuck- Maaark…”  
He knew the boy was close. Mark took his hand off Tom’s length and sat it on his thigh, paying more attention to his nipples. The younger boy looked so desperate to get off, it was almost painful. Mark tugged off Tom’s shirt, and moved so he was kneeling between his legs. He leaned down and started sucking on Tom’s nipple, tweaking the other with his right hand. This got an amazing response from the blonde kid.  
Mark wanted to keep him on the edge as long as possible. He snaked his hands into Tom’s underwear and thumbed at his slit. Tom started to whine and beg for more. Mark slid down in between his legs and pulled his cock out. He hesitantly put the tip in his mouth, he had never done this before. The younger boy writhed beneath him, settling his hands in Mark’s short hair. He took the boy deeper and then came back up with a lick to the underside.   
“Mark, fuck, i’m close- please?”   
He grinned and grabbed the base, knowing this would just make him more frustrated.   
“P-please, Marky. I-I..” Tom tried to touch himself but Mark held his hand back.   
“I want you to beg for me, baby.”  
Tom whined at the pet name, knowing that he was being serious. Mark tongued over the slit and finally the boy broke down.  
“O-Okay. Pl-Please Mark. I’ll do anything. Just let me come. I-I’m a good boy-”  
That’s what he wanted to hear. He took Tom in his mouth again and started to bob his head. Tom was panting, grabbing on to his hair. He let out a high pitched whine as orgasam flooded though his body. Mark made sure to catch all of Tom’s cum in his mouth, not wanting to make a mess of his bed. He pulled the boy out of his mouth and tucked him back into his boxers. Mark then crawled up next to Tom and laid back.  
“Was I, uh, any good?” Tom cracked a smile at that and turned to put his face against Mark’s fully clothed chest.  
“The best I’ve had, considering that it was my first time.”  
They just sat there for a while, enjoying the company of another person. Then Mark heard a car door shutting outside.   
“Hey, can you put your shirt on? I think my mom is home and I know she’ll be up here soon.”  
Tom nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor, not bothering with trying to find his jeans. He sat back down next to Mark, and managed to sneak a kiss on the lips before the door opened.   
“Hey, i’m home- Oh hi Tom, I didn’t know you were over. Usually Mark calls me and tells me these things.”   
She let out a slightly annoyed huff at her son.   
“Sorry Mom. We were doing something.”   
“It’s fine. What do you boys want for dinner? I assume he’s spending the night, right? Cause you’re already in your boxers.”   
Tom blushed and nodded while Mark asked his mom if they could just get pizza. She said she would call it in and left the room. Tom looked over to the older boy and asked if they could cuddle. Of course Mark couldn’t say no to him like that. He opened his arms and Tom slid into place. It felt so right to Mark. He never wanted to let go.

-

With the pizza here, the boys sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Mark flipped through the channels until he settled on an episode of Rocko’s Modern Life. Tom smiled and made sure Mark’s mom wasn’t in the room before scooting over. He finished off his last slice of pizza and leaned against Mark.   
“So uh, what are we?”   
“I don’t know. What do you want us to be?” Mark turned to face the blonde boy.  
“B-Boyfriends.”   
Tom answered hesitantly, looking down at his lap and picking at the nail polish on his left hand. Mark lifted the younger boy’s chin with his left hand and brought their lips together. It was a passionate kiss, softer than the one they shared before. Tom smiled and pulled back. He curled up closer to his boyfriend and smiled. This is what love feels like.


End file.
